Crazy
by Lychee Green Tea
Summary: Gohan makes a few discoveries. Year 769 AD was indeed quite eventful. Slight GhVi one-shot. Entry for SweetestIrony's July contest.


It feels like it's been forever since I last wrote anything. Well, here's my entry for the Sweetest Irony July contest, the theme being, 'Festival' although this doesn't really have a lot to with a festival, in my opinion. This is what happens when you mainly focus on mathematical equations half the time you write...stupid math class.

Please remember to leave a review. Enjoy!

**Crazy**

The spring of 769 AD was a peaceful one as it was approximately two years after the last maniacal, evil monster was defeated. It was during that particular spring that Earth's heroes laid down a blanket on the grass for the annual Cherry Blossom Festival and enjoyed each other's company for the entire day. In fact, it had become a tradition ever since an eleven year old boy, currently thirteen, defeated the aforementioned maniacal, evil monster.

Year 769 AD was indeed quite eventful. Prior to the day of the Cherry Blossom Festival, a deceased hero's best friend got engaged to an android that had been bent on killing said deceased hero. The killer android ended up being quite the opposite of everyone's first impressions and was surprisingly good conversation. Sometimes. Every once in a blue moon. And the Earth didn't actually _have_ a moon anymore…

It was also the year that the newest addition of the Son family spoke his first word just a little after his first birthday. Then again, it actually wasn't a word, but the mother had to give him some credit for being able to pronounce the letter, 'G' consistently. Goten was getting pretty darn close to uttering his big brother's name.

Year 769 AD was also the year when Gohan discovered that his baby brother's wailing coupled with Krillin's…'singing' did not fit very well together.

"I'm gonna take Goten somewhere to calm him down!" Gohan said in quite the rush.

Many evil glares were shot in his direction, cursing him for actually having a plausible excuse for leaving. Gohan, despite his best efforts, grinned outwardly as he walked away carrying little Goten in his arms.

Not surprising in the least, Goten immediately stopped crying right when they were out of earshot of Krillin. That in itself was actually quite the walking distance since Krillin insisted that he used a microphone connected to a set of amplifiers. Gohan suddenly started to pity all of the people who had chosen picnic spots close to theirs.

"You don't like Krillin's singing much, do you Goten?" The half-saiyan asked his brother as though the infant actually understood him. His reply was a joyful series of clapping followed by laughter from both siblings. "I thought so!"

Gohan happily declared playtime instantly, seeing that his brother was once again in a good mood. Goten had finally learned to steady himself on Gohan's back if he got down on his hands and knees to play 'horsie' just the other day. This time, however, Gohan decided to put his baby brother on his feet and get him to practice walking on the freshly mowed grass of the big city. In the mountain region, weeds overwhelmed certain areas and the grass had never been cut, so it was a lot harder for Goten to maneuver.

Step, step, trip, _fall_. Step, step, trip, _fall_.

The eldest son of Chi-Chi was the kind of person that loved watching children play. He found it to be the cutest thing in the entire world, and it fascinated him to no end that someone so little would eventually grow up to be someone as big as even their grandfather.

Step, step, trip, _fall_. Step, step…

"Goten, watch-"

Trip, fall, _crash_.

"Out…" Gohan trailed off with his eyes completely wide open. He wasn't very worried about Goten; the kid had a head as thick as their dad. It was the girl that the baby ran into that was probably hurt. "Are you alright? I'm really sorry about my brother. I should've watched him more closely!"

"It's okay, really. I'm fine." The girl replied with a tone of indifference.

She stood up from her sitting position at the base of the tree she had been leaning against and brushed herself off. Gohan noticed her raising an eyebrow at the infant who didn't even flinch from their little impact, so he hurriedly picked Goten up and distracted the girl from any suspicious thoughts.

"My name's Gohan, what's yours?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Videl." She replied, shaking her head as though to clear her head.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say to an absolute stranger. Goten stared at the girl named Videl with the most curious black orbs, but when she smiled back at him he timidly buried himself deeper into his brother's chest.

"So are you here all by yourself?" Gohan asked, deciding to break the quietness.

"Oh, no, I'm here with my dad. He's busy getting ready for some speech, though." The raven-haired girl explained, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Speech? He must be pretty important."

"Well, my father is Hercule Satan, after all." She announced proudly with a smirk gracing her features.

Gohan had to think. Where had he heard that name before? Hercule Satan. As Goten snuggled up into his sibling's torso, Gohan scrunched up his face in concentration as he tried to remember a face to go with that name. Seriously, it was at the tip of his tongue! Hercule Satan…

Suddenly he remembered a man with an afro at the Cell Games, claiming to be the world's strongest fighter. Once the memories of brick things, peculiar poses and an arrogant attitude entered his mind, he looked back at the girl in front of him and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" Videl asked, narrowing her eyes slightly in what looked like confusion to Gohan. It almost seemed like she was expecting an entirely different reaction from him.

"I don't see the resemblance." Gohan eventually said.

The daughter of Hercule Satan blinked in surprise but she began to smile. After a few seconds she started to chuckle, which then became full out laughter.

Gohan cocked his head to the side. What in the world was so funny? According to his knowledge, he hadn't said anything humorous at all, and he had read plenty of joke books in an effort to prepare himself for when Goten could finally speak.

"I'm sorry," Videl started, "but it's just been so long since I've heard someone say that. People are usually scared that they would insult either me or my dad nowadays."

"Um, did I say something offensive?"

"No, no. I mean, it's true. People say, or at least they used to say, that I look like my mom instead."

That was when Goten decided that he was being ignored, and he came to the conclusion that he didn't like it one bit. The elder brother knew well that when babies didn't like something, they _cried_ and _screamed_. Gohan cringed as he started to bounce him up and down like how he had seen his mother do plenty of times. A wailing Goten was one thing that Gohan could in fact say that he hated, and it was extremely rare for the half-saiyan to find anything he despised.

Gohan tried every single trick he knew that came from having an infant in the household. His mother was usually much better at calming Goten down, but unfortunately for this particular sibling, she wasn't there to save him this time. Sure, Gohan had held the child through at least a dozen temper tantrums, but that was out of the hundreds that Goten had on a daily basis.

"Videl…?" He asked as his only hope. He usually wouldn't let complete strangers hold Goten, but for some reason he had a feeling he could trust this girl. The fact that she was Hercule Satan's daughter comforted him a little bit because as loony as he remembered Mr. Satan to be, he did have a strong sense of justice.

"I'm not that great with kids, but…I'll try…" Videl finished with a frown.

She awkwardly clutched Goten as she gently cooed the child, and to the amazement of both pre-teens, Goten began to quiet down. It was once again quite until tears eventually found their way to the corners of his eyes, and after that single moment of silence he started flailing wildly about.

Gohan could have smacked himself in the forehead for his stupidity. Another reason he never let anyone else hold Goten was because of his random bouts of thrashing. Age one or not, he was still part saiyan and was already strong enough to at least knock someone off balance. Gohan was never so careless about such things, and he had to wonder why he had suddenly forgotten something so important.

Videl was obviously not used to such a strong baby, and from the way she so clumsily held the little boy, Gohan didn't think she was used to holding a baby at all. She began to lose her balance after one particular jab in the face and out of pure instinct, Gohan reached out to grab her just in time.

'_Funny,'_ Gohan thought with scrunched up eyebrows. _'Something feels kinda squishy.'_

--

The eldest half-saiyan on the planet pondered on why everyone was staring at him so strangely. Then again, he would've been curious as to what could've possibly made Krillin stop singing, too. Gohan brushed the thought aside because he had much more important things to think about. Like why in the world was his brother suddenly full of laughter again, and how come after saving that girl, she had-

"Uh…Gohan?" Krillin asked. "Why is your cheek all red?"

Gohan was brought out of his musings and he looked back at the bald monk.

"Girls are crazy!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Because we all know Gohan always gropes girls without even knowing it. So here's my attempt at pre-teen GhVi. Nothing romantic happens because I'm terrible with writing romance. And notice how Goten is the cause for everything that happens, hahah! Hooray for baby Goten!


End file.
